The Death of Plagg (One-Shot)
by PinkLover24
Summary: Plagg turns on the TV. Who knows what he'll find there? (My first one-shot. I suck at titles and summaries.)


"Adrien! I'm bored!"

"Plagg! Let me concentrate! This project's due tomorrow!"

"You already finished it though! You're just doing extra work! Eat cheese instead!"

Plagg fetched a piece of camembert and threw it on the blonde's homework.

Adrien managed to remove the paper right before the stinky cheese hit the desk.

" _Plagg._ Get this cheese off!"

Plagg grumbled things about disrespectful owners and instead of picking up the food, he ate it and licked Adrien's desk.

"Ew," complained Adrien.

The god of destruction shrugged and headed back to the sofa.

He turned on the TV and the song that they filmed with Clara Nightingale came on.

 _In the daytime, I'm Marinette._

 _Just a normal girl with a normal life._

 _But there's something about me that no one knows yet._

 _Because I have a secret._

"Yeah that you're Ladybug!"

That got Adrien's attention. He turned around so fast on his chair that he fell down.

"Who's Ladybug?"

Plagg yawned. He knew this day was going to come.

"I can't tell you Adrien…. It is TOTALLY not that girl with the pigtails. Like, bakery girl TOTALLY doesn't have the same hair and eyes as Ladybug! She didn't have the same reaction as you to putting the mask on while filming the music video! And when Ladybug de-transforms, she doesn't head towards the bakery, right? And she never talks to her bag, like you by the way. She never disappears during an akuma attack! Oh, and she has been akumatized several times."

Plagg laughed to himself then switched the channel, letting Adrien process the information.

"A-Are you saying that Marinette is Ladybug?"

"I mean, I can't say that for sure but…"

"But… how can she be Ladybug if she's just a friend?"

Plagg facepalmed. This was going to take a while.

"May I remind you that for you, _everyone_ except Ladybug is just a friend. So you're automatically friendzoning whoever's behind that mask! Come on Adrien, think about it!"

"Maybe…."

Of course, Adrien being as stubborn as he is, went back to his homework.

Plagg put the volume higher for the TV, and an upbeat song came on.

 _Kiki, do you love me? Are you riding?_

 _Say you'll never ever leave from beside me_

' _Cause I want ya, and I need ya_

 _And I'm down for you always_

Plagg's eyes widened. This was it. This was the song.

"Adrien! Buy this song on every device! I love it!"

"Plagg…. I'm guessing you don't even know the lyrics…"

"Yes I do! Us kwami's memorize everything super quickly!"

"Mhm… then sing it to me."

Plagg cleared his throat. This was the moment.

" _Tikki, do you love me? Are you hiding?_

 _Said you'll never ever leave from beside me_

' _Cause I want ya, but Marinette needs ya_

 _And I'm down for you always."_

"Plagg? Who's Tikki?"

"Huh? Did I say Tikki? I meant Kiki!"

"Ooh… Plagg's got a little crush."

Plagg sighed. When did this become about him?

"Tikki is Ladybug's kwami. She's my sugarcube."

"Is she better than camembert?"

"...yes," admitted Plagg.

"Awwww, that's so cute!"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Plagg zoomed back to the TV and flipped back to the Clara Nightingale video.

"Adrien?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to hear _my_ version of this song?"

"Sure Plagg!"

Plagg cleared his throat. His love for camembert could finally be expressed.

 _In the daytime, I'm Plagg._

 _Just a normal Kwami with a normal life._

 _But there's something about me that only a few people know yet._

 _Because I have a secret._

 _Camembert!_

 _The cheese of my dreams!_

 _You make life better than it seeeems!_

 _Camembert!_

 _The cheese of my dreams!_

 _I love you and you love meee!_

 _Camembeeeeert!_

"Whoa Plagg. That was something… special."

"I know. Thank you, thank you, no need for applause."

Adrien shut his book, finally having his project finished.

"Plagg, do you think Marinette is actually Ladybug?"

"Duh. I saw it with my own two cat eyes."

"That…. actually makes sense! I can see the resemblance!"

Adrien went to his computer and put a Ladybug mask on Marinette's face.

"It _is_ her! That's m'lady!"

"Yeah yeah, now get me some cheese."

When Adrien left, Plagg heard knocking on the window. He turned to find a very angry Tikki.

"You. Are. So. Dead."

* * *

A/N: So this was my first one-shot! Hope you enjoyed! Should I make it a two shot? Leave a review!


End file.
